prometheanfandomcom-20200213-history
Leeds Massacre
The Leeds Massacre refers to a massive Aug attack on Silver City after a series of events which began by the bombing of the Leeds Building located in the Financial District. It caused over 100 million dollars in property damage, leaving 78 dead and hundreds more injured. The attack was orchestrated by The Architect, though nothing concrete officially connects him to it. The city's Mask community was hit hard by this attack, leaving one hospitalized and twisted by the events. Events Prior The series of events began when a bomb detonated in the top floors of the Leeds Building, killing over a dozen people. The Havoc Gear and Black Irish were on the first on the scene aiding however they could, but the damage was done. Terrosky quickly realized that the bombing was a distraction to draw the police. Indeed, as the rescue went on, the First National Bank was robbed. An entire SAFE, supposedly uncrackable, was stolen. The contents were revealed to be a single briefcase delievered by Fingers Calone, a thug for the McMannus Crime Family. Some time later Artemis finds Fingers in the Suicide District and--with the help of Black Irish--interrogate him. Dark Matter and Irish follow the lead to Fabian Carriage, a Made Man for the Family. They interrogate him, learning the briefcase was bought by an out-of-towner for cash and stowed in the bank for safe keeping. Terrosky identified the safe in a East Silver City river. The safe door had been completely obliterated. At the same time, Chaos turned himself into the police. A homemade collar around his neck kept his power suppressed. The officers refused to touch it lest it fail and Chaos regains his abilities. Black Irish attempted to talk with Chaos, but was unable to break past the stream of insanity. He did reveal that he was forced to turning himself in by a man who was holding Disorder hostage. As the investgation continued, a constant was revealed: a man on the phone had been carefully pulling all the strings behind the scenes. Artemis and Black Irish investigated the Suicide District, at one point asking help from Dekkard. At the same time, a jail break at Redstone Prison in San Maria shocked the nation, and in the commotion the disappearance of a single Deep Freeze unit went unnoticed. Back in Silver City, it's revealed the out-of-towner might actually be Garret Foster working with The Man on the Phone. The city is turned to chaos as a repeat offender Aug teleporter named Bounce begins steal dozens of cars off the streets. Backing up a fight in the Suicide District, Black Irish pursues Foster through the resulting chaos. Foster encounters Artemis and wounds her with her own blades, keeping them in her so she wouldn't heal immeadiately. Irish fought him off, but was unable to stop him from stealing a truckload of McMannus explosives. Sometime later, Irish investigates the Suicide District alone. He's attacked by Rage and is able to defeat, although jstu barely. Terrosky deduces that the briefcase was in fact empty and that it was another distraction to keep the Masks busy as The Man on the Phone prepared for something else. Irish begins to suspect a mole in thier midst, specifically Siren, and agrees to investigate this on his own, but requests a suit for protection. Now in the Black Suit, a Terrosky creation made of Ides Tech, Irish investigated every lead he could track down, helping Dark Matter find Hotshot for information, talking to people from The Lighthouse, and certain criminals. Irish is the first to respond to Foster attempting to flee the city by train. The two fight furiously, ending in Irish fighting him off long enough for the Havoc Gear to put a stop to it. Mayor Fallow announces that he's blaming most of the recent events of Chaos and is transferring him to Franklin, despite the warnings from the Chief of Police and Sgt. Paul Larutto. The Deep Freeze container stolen from Redstone appears in a museum in Downtown Silver City. Irish and Larutto investigate, but they find nothing. Later that night, it's revealed Siren was in fact involved with the goings on as Irish suspected. Her voice was on a recording using her persuasion powers to tell Disorder to kill herself. It was this piece of blackmail that forced Chaos' hand. He finishes with the sentiment "...how much would it take, I wonder? How long until this place is another New Gomorrah?" Sometime later, Terrosky isolates an area in the city using 24/7 power, an underground maintance shaft south of the Suicide District. Irish and a recouperated Artemis investigate the tunnels, finding monitoring equipment and a variety of phones. Irish tracks a signal down farther into the system where encounters a hologram of The Artchitect, who reveals himself to be the Man on the Phone. He tells them it's just begun, Irish was his favorite and planned on turning him into the next Darkhart, and that things for Augs were going to change very soon. He also reveals that Siren acted against her will, as he used her illegitimate son against her. Before Irish can ask anymore, he disappears. Simultaneously, the attack begins. The Attack Bounce teleports the cars he's stolen onto the streets around the city, each packed with an explosive. As the car bombs go off, people begin dying by the minute. It's hell on Earth. The city looks as if it's on fire. Irish discovers a semi truck trailer, only to find it containing the mass murderer Bloodbath. The two brawl, but Irish is admittedly outmatched. The police and emergency responders are stretched too thin to fight the battle on both fronts. Most of the city's Masks engage Bloodbath, but even that doesn't seem to be enough. Dark Matter is critically injured, saved by death only by Black Irish. The Havoc Gear survives only a few rounds with the Aug before being torn apart. Artemis' healing factor is the only thing to keep her alive. Terrosky unleashed the Dreadnaught on Bloodbath, but it only seems to slow him down. Black Irish's suit is damaged and shuts down. As the fight moves away, he emerges from the shell and continues in stolen clothes and makeshift mask. The battle cuts a trail of destruction into Uptown Silver City. Terrosky is out of Havoc Gears. Artemis does what she can, but her blades can't pierce his forcefield. It's down to an epic fistfight between Larutto and Bloodbath. Irish reemerges on the scene, and with the help of Hotshot, he's able to give Larutto the upper hand. Terrosky appears with a prototype Havoc Gear carrying a powerful Resonance Regulator that is able to stop Bloodbath's forcefield. Bloodbath sustains injuries, but is able to destroy the weak Gear. Irish recovers the Regulator, and is nearly killed if not for the timely intervention of The Grim. Using the regulator, Irish is able to allow Larutto an open to knock Bloodbath unconscious. Authorities arrive to put the Aug under Deep Freeze again. Terrosky shows up, bringing bad news that Chaos' collar disengaged and, regaining his powers, laid waste to the convoy transporting him to the Franklin facility. Irish, twisted by the perceived failure, makes his way to the facility where he searches for Chaos. Eventually, the facility is attacked by a mysterious enemy who lets some of the inmates out of their cells. An enraged Irish begins killing the inmates as he fights his way down to Max 5 where he discovers Bounce attempting to spring Garret Foster from his cell. Irish kills Bounce and fights Foster in an all out telekinetic battle royale. Irish is nearly killed, but is able to break Foster's spine and cripples him. Escaping the facility, Black Irish assumes the new identity of Judgement. Aftermath The Architect is still at large, but is known to no longer be in SIlver City. He's not been recognized as the mastermind behind the massacre by any law enforcement agency, as there has been no concrete evidence of his involvment put forth. Many Humans First groups have cited this as an example on Aug regulation. Dale Reever, a prominent HF spokesman from Sentinel Bay said, "... these are not people. These are walking, unregulated, weapons. Masks too, they aren't any better. The feeling always was 'human police forces aren't capable of handling Aug threats. Augs on the side for good are needed. Well there were plenty of Augs fighting on that black day, and it didn't stop dozens of people from loosing their lives. It took human ingenuity to bring that monster down." Humans First membership nation wide increased the very next day. A feeling of unease about Silver City's massive Aug population has been cultivated. There's been reports of hate crime and a few protests on city hall. The wreckage of one of Terrosky's Havoc Gears has gone missing. Maxwell Krest has said that, as with his dealings with Bloodbath, he knows the horror and pain the people of Silver City are feeling. He's also updated Redstone's Security and bulked up the SCU's capabilities. Terrosky has begun development on a new Havoc Gear version, better than the last. Dark Matter is in stable condition in a private hospital suite paid for by Terrosky and staffed by some of the best doctors in the world. However, he remains in a coma and his future is yet to be seen. Reconstruction has begun on the city. Citizens everywhere pitched in to clean the streets. Construction work is a common sight around town. The devestated Suicide District experienced an increase in residents as refugees of the massacre had no where else to go. It's now worse off as ever. The city's Mask population is broken and a little shocked. An advantage many criminals look to exploit.